A Royal Story
by ChurchRoofGirl
Summary: A not very good Royal Fanfiction. I'll try to include lots of people. Please review!
1. Before the wedding

A Royal Story

Harry turned round. _God,_ he thought, _She's just beautiful. _"Wait 'till you see her," he whispered into Will's ear. Will smiled. The hymn rose to a dramatic climax, and there she was, next to him. He looked. "You look like an angel," he whispered. She just gave him a look of unconditional love.

An hour earlier, he'd arrived in a sleek black car, Harry talking him through the ceremony...

"So, we come in, say hi to dad and grandma and grandpa and that dead dude-"

"The unknown warrior," interrupted Will.

"Good, ten points. Then we go into St. Edwards Chapel, and then we wait for a bit, everyone arrives, then we go out, I take you up to the altar, we wait some more, Rowan arrives-"

"The Archbishop arrives."

"Yeah, he arrives, then the lovely lady comes up to your arm..." he mimed taking Will's arm and looking adoringly at him, "You say your vows..."

"I, William Arthur Phillip Louis-"

"You're a Phillip? Awww, I wanted to be a Phillip."

"Well, I'll make you a Duke of something. I, William Arthur Phillip Louis, take thee, Catherine Elizabeth, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold-"

"Ooh!"

"Shut up. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death parts us."

"I now declare that they are husband and wife," said Harry in a monotone.

"Oh, shush. You know the Archbishop doesn't talk like that. Anyway, we're here now, so you better behave."

Will followed Harry into St Edwards Chapel. "You all right, big guy?" murmured Harry.

"Think so." They sat down on a pew.

Will clasped his hands and looked to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" laughed Harry.

"I'm Anglican, aren't I? And I'm going to be defender of the faith, so..."

Just then, Eugenie came in. "Ho ho, boys!" she said, "Gran told me to ask if you needed anything."

Will looked up. "Could you see if dad can come in?"

Eugenie nodded and left.

A little while later, a familiar set of ears came in. "William, Henry."

"Hello, pops!" exclaimed Harry, cheerfully. He got on well with his dad, "Wombat's a bit nervous."

Charles sat down and put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Wombat. When I got married to your mother, I was wearing a very hot suit. Be glad you're not. And remember, you're marrying the woman of your dreams. I didn't exactly have that advantage. Now, go on. It's time for you to go up to the altar." Charles left.

"Harry," said Will, "I feel sick. I love you, man." They hugged each other.

"Save that for the lucky lady," whispered Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Wedding, at the reception

Kate sat down next to Will. She carried a plate, nearly empty, except for some apple pie and a banana. "Aren't you eating?" she asked, looking at the gap between the row of plates where Will was sitting. "No," he said quietly, "I don't feel that well."

"Probably just adrenaline," she replied, and Will looked up, smiling.

"Yeah. I love you, you know that?"

"Of course. Oh, God. Andrew's about to make a speech."

Will turned grey. "He said he'd arrive drunk, to 'stir things up'."

Andrew tapped his glass loudly. "Good afternoon, ladiesh and gentle...gentlemen," he slurred, "It'sh a pleasure...a pleasure to shee theshe two," he motioned vaguely in Kate and Will's direction, "Theshe two married. And I have been reliably informed," he winked slowly, "That Catherine ish very good in-"

"Thank you Andrew!" cut in Philip, standing up to clap.

The Queen stood up and walked over to where Kate was sitting. "Well done, dear. You did very well. Much better than I did with Philip. At least mine wasn't broadcast! Now, I think it's just about time to go onto the balcony. You two can go first." The Queen nodded to a butler standing by the doors. They opened onto a screaming crowd, and immediately, William was by her side. "Stay calm," he murmured into her ear.

After the balcony appearance, Kate was happy to be driven back to Clarence House. All the way, Will held her hand. "I love you, you know that?" he whispered, and kissed her tenderly.

The car stopped abruptly. "There you are, sir," said the driver. They thanked him and exited the car. Outside the House was the usual crowd of guards, but Charles was also there, waiting patiently with a box under his arm. When he saw them, he stood to attention. "Your Royal Highnesses," he half-joked, and held the box out. It was blue with pastel pink ribbon and was stamped with a monogram Kate didn't recognise. She glanced to William, and she was surprised to see him look at it strangely. "This is for you, Catherine," said Charles.

She took the box and tenderly opened it. It was a necklace, of pearls and a small pendant of ruby. It was beautiful. She glanced again to Will. His eyes were now filled with tears and he was quivering. "It's..." he began.

"I gave it to your mother, William. On our wedding day."

Kate just looked at it. Was she to keep it? Would Will let her wear it? "Charles, sir," she choked, "Thank you, but...William? Should...can I..."

Will blinked the tears away. "My mother would have loved you, Kate," he said quietly, "Please take it. Wear it to dinner. I want mama to be here," he gestured to Kate's heart, "As well as here," he pointed to his own.

Kate suddenly remembered the day Diana died. The newsreaders' faces. The tone of the reports. How Mother Teresa was nobody, for that day. She remembered Diana's funeral, watching from the common room in her college. Will's face. That was what stuck in her mind. The look of sheer loss, harrowing loss, a look on his face that would be horrific to see on a grown man's face, but completely heartbreaking on a teenagers'. She remembered the picture of Will's shaking back as they passed under Horseguard's Arch, and he gave way to tears. "Will, are you sure?"

Will just smiled sadly, took it from the box, and gently pulled it around her neck, clasping it effortlessly. "Mama would have loved you," he repeated.

Will placed his hand on the small of Kate's back. She felt odd, still in her wedding dress, and was glad of his steadying touch. It was very lucky, however, that she stayed standing when Harry burst out of a room, yelling "Many happy returns of the day!"

"Harry!" laughed Will.

"Hey, Wombat! And, of course, Mrs William Arthur Philip Louis," he bowed melodramatically, "I've got a surprise to show you!"

Will's face fell. "Oh, sorry, Gingerman. I was...well, you know. Planning on taking Kate back to my room," he winked at Kate.

Harry frowned. "No, Kate's got to keep her dress on. And her hair like that. I've got a surprise, you see."

Will looked apologetically at Kate. "Maybe after the party, huh?" he whispered, and Kate giggled inwardly.

"Well, actually..." Harry smiled slyly. "I guess it could wait. More of a surprise. I'll show it to you when you leave for the par-tay, organised by yours truly, DJ His-Royal-Highness. But don't take off the dress," he warned Kate, and, turning to Will he said, "And you, change into your RAF costume-"

"Uniform."

"Yeah, yeah. Cos you actually work there, yeah."

Will joined Kate on the bed. "How are you feeling?" asked Will.

"Happy. Just happy. Nothing could make me sad."

There was a very happy silence. Then, "Will, if you don't mind...could you tell me what happened when...when your...mother..." she trailed off. Will sighed.

"OK. OK. Well, I'll start from the beginning. Well, by '97, dad and mama were divorced. I'd spend my weeks at Clarence House and my weekends with mama wherever she was staying. Dad gave her a house when they divorced, which mama was very happy about. But that Sunday, mama was away in Paris, and Harry and I went up to Balmoral with dad. We were really excited because we were going to follow his hunt. We'd been fishing that day, and we went to bed, knowing that mama would be home soon. The next morning, Harry came into my room, really early. He sat down and said, 'Wombat, tell me a story and tell me mama will be OK,' because apparently he had a sense or something that something had happened. So he climbed in next to me, and I told him a story. We were getting to the bit when King William and Harry, Duke of Everywhere were about to save the world with their constitutional powers, when dad came in and sat on the end of the bed. Harry started to cry, because dad looked like a ghost. He said 'Boys...just...it's...it's going to be...OK.' 'Why wouldn't it be?' I asked him. He took a deep breath and said, 'Your mother's car crashed. She...died. In hospital.' And we didn't say anything. Harry stopped crying, and I just...didn't breath. It was horrific. After dad left, all I could do was hug Harry. He was limp in my arms, and in my brain, something...clicked. Harry was now my responsibility, I held him like mama did, and sung him the same songs that mama did," Will stopped. Kate was crying.

"Oh, Will," she said, "Oh, God,".

"Right, I better get my uniform on," but he didn't move. He just cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Anglesey

_This chapter is set about a year after the wedding. Will and Kate are living in Anglesey, and everything is going well..._

Will stirred the tea absently. Like every day, he was thinking far more about his wife than anything else. "She's beautiful..." he murmured.

He came back in to the sitting room. They were listening to the radio. Will sat down as the anchor announced: "And now for PM with Eddie Mair." Kate lay her head on Will's lap.

_Perfect_, he thought.

Half an hour later, the phone rang. "Hello?" said Will sleepily.

"Wombat. It's Gingerman."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

There was a silence. "Can't tell you on the phone, but it's exactly the worst-case scenario. It's happened. Come down to the Palace. We're all on our way."

He hung up. Will looked down at Kate, who was now awake. "We both know what's happened. I've got to go, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll stay here."

The car turned the corner onto guard's box. The chauffeur waved some ID in his direction and flew through the barrier. They stopped outside the small servant's entrance, where Anne waited. "William. It's happening."

Will caught his breath, "Is she holding on?" he said, his voice cracking.

Anne nodded. The bags under her eyes were huge and she was very pale.

Will followed Harry into the Queen's room. She was lying on the bed, in her favourite dress. Her eyes were fluttering and her breathing rapid. A grave-looking doctor stood by the bed. "Fever, sir," he said to a weeping Philip, "No way she'll survive."

The Queen breathed heavily and gasped, "Bring me William."

Will stepped forward. "Your Majesty."

"Shut up, William. I have just to say..."she coughed, "to say...name her Diana..." she coughed once. Then she took Philip's hand, smiled, and closed her eyes, for the very last time.

Everyone in the room (Harry, Will, Philip, Anne, Andrew and Edward) turned to Charles. Philip was the first to say it. "Long live the King."

Charles shook his head and turned to Will, who was sitting on a sofa, biting his nails. "The Queen is dead," said Charles, "Long live King William."

"Dad?" croaked William, "No...I..." Then he fainted.

William woke up in a small room that contained only a bed. "Hmmm?" he groaned. There was a very small handbell by his bed. He shrugged and rung it. A few minutes later, there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

A butler entered. "Your Highness?"

"Hello...could you...get my...father...I need to talk to him."

Charles sat down on the end of the bed. "Hello, your majesty."

"Dad...I want to say...I mean...that is...just...thank you."

"I understand. You don't have to say anything."

Will sat up, and there was a silence. Then Will got out of the bed. "Dad, I need to make a speech. What time is it?"

Charles checked his watch. "Half seven."

Will sat down in the small room. The attendant handed him the speech. "There you go, sir. The light will flash twice and then go solid. I'll just be out here."

Five seconds passed then:

"Good evening, Britain. It is with great regret that I confirm to you that Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, my grandmother, has died, of cardiac arrest and fever. My father, the Prince of Wales, was first in line to the throne, and automatically ascended. However, he immediately abdicated, saying later to me that 'you are the most fortuitous of us all'. I am very honoured that my father has entrusted me with the greatest of tasks for the British public, and I hope that I repay my father's confidence in my duty and service to you all. I know that with the help of my wife, Catherine, and the great faith and love we have had from this country so far, we can try to rule as well as my grandmother did. She was the finest example of a dutiful generation, and her dignity and composure in times of great stress and unrest was an example to us all, a model we can hope to aspire to. My grandmother once told me that if she had a duty to perform, even if she found it hard to do or a great personal challenge, she would approach it the same as taking a bath. Nothing made my grandmother's patience run out, she never intended to anger someone and if she did she saw it as a deep personal failing for which she had full responsibility. It is my greatest hope that at this, perhaps the most trying of hours not just for Britain, but for the world, I can represent a courageous Britain half as well as my grandmother. I, King William V, bid you all goodnight, God bless and health and happiness, wherever you may be."

He rose and left to the national anthem.

Outside the Palace, he sat down on a bench. "Oh God," he thought, realising the enormity of what his father had done. Of what he was.

In his pocket, his phone buzzed. A text message from Kate read, '_Heard your speech. Well done, honey! Come home, now, though. Big news Kate xxxx_'. He sighed and went to back in to ask for a chauffeur.

Kate was waiting outside the house. By the time he arrived it was 11, and the sun had disappeared behind the sea. Will thanked the chauffeur and ran up to meet her. "Kate! Oh, God. Queen Catherine. Oh, God. God."

"Shh," said Kate soothingly and held his hand, "It's OK. I know, I'm Queen now. But that's OK. Let's go for a walk, on the beach."

They crossed the road to the seafront. It was littered with pebbles, and glowed blue from the evening light. The pier stretched out into the water to their right, and high cliffs rose from the smooth sand on their left. The sea didn't so much go out, but came in, gentle waves just touching the sand, before receding...

"It's beautiful," said Will, and squeezed Kate's arm, "So what's the news?"

Kate took a deep breath. "You know how I missed a month?"

Will had no recollection, but nodded anyway.

"Well, I took a pregnancy test."

"Oh, Kate!" began Will.

"It's what we've been dreaming of, Will! A family! Children!"

Will tenderly touched her stomach. "Diana," he breathed, "That's her name. And don't tell me we don't know the sex. She's a girl. Our Diana."

"It fits."

Will looked to the sky and said a silent thank you to the Queen. He noticed a new star in the sky. "Seems odd to be so happy when I'm meant to be in mourning."

Kate looked up to the stars too and murmured "She wouldn't mind, I don't think."


	4. Chapter 4

At Buckingham Palace2

Click-fwoom!

"OK, sir, take her Majesty's hand, yes, yes, like that...and lean in close- yes! Perfect!"

Click-fwoom!

Click-fwoom!

Click-fwoom!

The photographer finally put down his camera. "Thank you, Your Majesties."

He bowed with a flourish, almost as if he was ending a production, and gathered up his materials: a suitcase of dinner-plate sized bulbs, an expensive-looking shiny carbon fibre tripod, several cameras of varying sizes, an iPhone (that the rodent-featured attendant and similarly shifty adviser had objected to) and another suitcase containing the necessary paperwork.

Kate sighed with relief and stood up to leave. A stab of terror coursed through her veins as she felt the crown slide off her head. Her hand flew up, but another pair, cupped and manly, swooped in to catch it. She turned to William. King William. "Thanks," she murmured, noting the purple cloak, fringed with ermine, the staff of gold and crown (silver, peaked to a single ruby, quarter-filled with red velvet) balanced effortlessly. It was like he'd been preparing for this day his entire life.

Oh, yeah. He had.

They returned to their apartment in silence. It was an ordinary day. Well, it would have been- at least for Kate. If she hadn't married Will, if she hadn't _met _Will, this day would just be another Wednesday. But she had met Will, they were married, and now...oh God, she'd thought this day would never come! The day, the glorious day, when she would become Queen...

Well, William would become King William, and she'd be standing by him, . But that really didn't matter- it was better that way. She'd never really been that good at public speaking. Watching the wedding video brought that home- hard. It wasn't an ordinary wedding video (so far from it) and she'd been barely audible! She cringed at the thought. But she shook her head and followed Will into their room.

Will sat down at the writing desk on the left wall of the room. "The Archbishop gave me a copy of the oath and the rest of the ceremony. Would you mind running through it with me?"

Kate nodded and took the sheet. "So, the Archbishop will say, will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Union of South Africa, Pakistan and Ceylon, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs? To which you reply..."

"I solemnly promise to do so," said Will, leaning back on his chair.

"Good. Then he'll say, will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments? And you reply..."

"I will."

"This is starting to feel a little familiar! Then, there's a long bit, so you'll have time to mull over your answer, which is?"

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God."

Kate smiled. "Good. You're ready."

Just then, a servant knocked on the door. "Your Majesties, the Archbishop asked me to tell you that the ceremony starts in half an hour. He implores his Majesty to join the Secretary in his office to be dressed, and for her Majesty to accompany me to her dressing room. After that, the Archbishop invites you both to join him at the Abbey, where he will explain the ceremony to you both."

King William took Queen Catherine's hand, and stepped out into the corridor.

Kate sat on the throne and couldn't help but wonder if all the previous Queen Consorts thought it very uncomfortable too. She shifted nervously. Then a crashing hymn burst into life and she knew the ceremony had well and truly begun.

Will waited. He'd been waiting all his life, why was he finding it hard now? The robes felt odd and heavy, and the shoes that the Archbishop had chosen were several sizes too large. He felt like an overdressed clown. He looked at the solemn-faced men around him and gulped. He heard faint music ahead and sighed, smiled and looked forward. As they entered the Abbey, Will looked at a clock in the far distance, on the south wall. When they passed the Royal Box, Will glanced and choked on his breath as he saw who was there- Harry, Charles, Anne, Andrew, Edward, Philip and a picture of the Queen (held by Harry, who made unhelpful puppy eyes in an attempt to make Will laugh). He began to quiver. He was full-on shaking when he sat down in the Chair of State, facing the entrance he had just used. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself. The Archbishop stopped in front of him. "Sirs, here I present unto you, King William V."

Will looked around. In the stands on his side were some of his friends, old nannies, his servants and other people he vaguely knew.

"Your undoubted King. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?"

After a chorus of 'Aye, sir! And we are His Majesty's humble servants from this day onward!'s, the Archbishop turned on Will, who sat up uncomfortably and very nearly made the chair squeak. The Archbishop rattled on, but Will wasn't listening. He was thinking of the scarily near future. Kate was now 9 months pregnant. She shouldn't have been there, but she was.

"I solemnly promise to do so," said William, automatically.

He thought some more about the baby. By now they knew that their suspicions were correct: they were waiting for a girl, but not for much longer now, noted Will with joy.

"I will."

How was he going to bring her up? The same way he was, he thought with steely resolve. She would get the best upbringing of any Royal baby- no, any baby at all. He already loved her enormously. He wasn't scared. No, of course he wasn't. Queen Diana was going to do just fine.

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God."

Will relaxed and stood up to go to the throne.

That was when Kate screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Birth

Will didn't stop. He ran and ran, like that stupid carpet would never end. When he finally reached Kate, he surveyed the scene only briefly. Two thrones, side by side. He was meant to be sitting on one, next to Kate. Kate. She was crouched on the floor by her throne. Her dress was crumpled, she was crumpled. Will crouched next to her. He ignored the yells of the crowds, Harry rushing through the throng of anxious clerics. Will didn't care about the cameras any more. "Give her space!" he bellowed. The clerics scuttled off, leaving Harry standing there. "What do I do, Harry?" he whimpered.

Harry just raised an eyebrow and said, "You know what to do. Think of mama."

Will stared at him. "Oh."

Then he put tender arms around the screaming Kate. He kissed her head. "What happened?"

"My...waters...broke," she gasped.

Will froze. No. No. This wasn't meant to happen! She was meant to have Diana in a couple of days, a new-reign baby! No! This was...what did it mean?

"OK. They'll be getting somebody, don't worry. Just..." he racked his brains, "Breath."

He held her closer and kissed her, again and again and again.

The ambulance bounced again and Kate juddered. "Agh!" she squealed.

Will held her hand, tighter, and jumped up.

"No."

Will looked at Harry like he was crazy. "Sit down," said Harry, "She'll be fine," more soothing.

Will sat down. "Help me."

Harry touched his arm gently.

"Dude. It's going to be OK. It'll be fine. Nothing's going wrong; you heard the paramedic. This is a normal birth. Nothing has gone wrong," he repeated.

Will smiled and nodded, shakily. "Hear that, Kate? This is natural."

But she wasn't hearing him.

Will bit another nail.

"Don't," said Harry, "Mama hated it."

Will smiled again, but he wasn't thinking of Harry, or even the hospital. His mind was on the past. The distant past.

_Will pushed the train along the wooden floor. "Choo-choo!" he giggled._

_Behind him, he heard a splash and a groan. "Ohhh!" He spun round to see his mother lying on the floor in a puddle of goo. "Get...daddy!" she gasped._

_Will ran out of the house, yelling. _

"Will. Will!" Harry was shaking his arm. "Will, I'm..." his face was grey, "There's been a complication."

Will slid off his seat. "Is...is...Kate...OK?" he asked, trying to ask the question he really wanted to ask. "Kate's OK, she's fine, it's just..."

"Harry. Henry Charles Albert David. Tell me. Is my baby Diana OK?"

Harry looked him in the eye and said, very quietly, "They're still working on it. She came out feet first. They'll try their very hardest, but there's a chance..."

Will cut him off by fainting. "...Die. Oh, Will!" Cried Harry and burst into tears.

"Look at you both!" said a very familiar voice behind them, "Pair of softies!"

Harry stopped crying abruptly. "Kate!" he said, a little too high.

"Harry. Oh, Harry, you odd, vulgar, you!"

"Is the...are you...is Diana..."

"We're both just fine, Harry. She's beautiful...Will!"

She spotted Will, finally. Then he stirred. "Huh?"

"Will?"

"Kate!" he exclaimed. He leapt to his feet faster than ever before.

He didn't need telling, either, he could sense. Everything in his world was going to be just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana

"She's...beautiful."

Kate nodded sleepily. She lay quietly on the bed next to Will. "She's just...oh, God!"

Diana wasn't crying. "Why isn't she crying?"

"Dunno," said Kate, "I think she likes you."

Will grinned. She was beautiful. She had fortunately bypassed his nose and ears and hair, but had his eyes.

"They're my eyes."

"You've said this." Kate sat up. They sat there, on the bed, in silence, and Will reviewed the day.

First, his wife had gone into labour at the coronation, meaning that he was still only the King by ascension, rather than the crown, and Kate was still Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge. Then, the baby had come out feet first and he'd fainted with fear, only for the baby to be born with very few complications, and come out healthy as anything. And only a few hours later, they were allowed to leave for home! Well, new home. They'd moved to a new apartment when Diana was born, a bigger one. It had a double bed against the wall, with, Will noted happily, monogrammed pillows; a chest of drawers (inherited from the Queen); a television set into the wall opposite the bed; two bedside tables on either side of the bed (Will's had a lamp, a Ngaio Marsh and some chocolate. Kate's had a lamp, a copy of 'Parenting for the ridiculously rich', 'Post-Natal Depression- a guide' and some milk) and a cot.

Will looked at Kate, pale and tired, but very, very happy.

"Shall we put the news on?"

"Sure," said Kate, "But if it gets too embarrassing, switch straight over to _Friends_."

The news was all over it. "...And back to that breaking news. During the live, televised coronation of Their Majesties, Queen Catherine went into labour- let's have a look at the footage."

The screen cut to the Abbey footage. There was the Archbishop, following King William to the throne; then a scream from Kate, bloodcurdling and instinctive. King William began to run as the clerics on all sides crowded round her. Kate disappeared from view until an almighty bellow of 'Give her space!' from Will.

"I didn't know I was that loud!" he laughed.

"I didn't know I screamed," replied Kate grimly.

The footage went on, of Will gently rocking the crouching figure. Huw Edwards's commentary continued, improvised. "I don't know what's happened...I've just...just heard that...she's gone into labour. Her Majesty...has gone into labour. You can see His Majesty there, comforting her, talking to Prince Harry. We've got a lipreader here, who's saying that Prince Harry is saying something like 'Think of mum,' after His Majesty said 'What do I do?'. This is coming to us live."

The screen cut back to the newsreader turned to a woman in a blue suit. "Now, Helena Gershwin, what do you think of His Majesty bellowing at the clerics to-" He checked his notes, "ʻGive her space'?"

Will changed the channel. Diana began to shift. "I think she wants you," he said softly.

Kate took Diana and began to breastfeed her. The next news channel was American and had given the coronation its own theme tune and graphics card. "...If you've just joined us, the main headline tonight is that the Queen of England has gone into labour, and we are awaiting a press release from Buckingham Palace..."

Will gasped and jumped off the bed like it was boiling water. Diana gurgled. "What's wrong?" Kate said.

"I need to make a speech!" he exclaimed, wrenching the door open.

"No! Will! Come back!"

Will came back in. "What?"

"You're...only wearing pyjama bottoms."

Will looked down. "Oh yeah," he muttered. He went and sat on the bed. Just as he was about to get up and see what he had in the chest of drawers (some shirts, trousers and his stag-do gift from Harry- a dressing gown with a picture of Kate on it, with a wedding tea towel in the pocket), a servant came in, bowed hurriedly and said, "The Privy Secretary requests Her Majesty's appearance on television; she is to report to the studio at once." Kate stood up.

"Perhaps a detour to the wardrobe would be necessary," added the servant, eyes stalking up from the bare feet, past the old PJ-bottoms, and resting on Will's old Alton Towers T-shirt, that fitted him when he was 15- Kate was now 30.

"OK," said Will, "Can I come?"

"Do I look OK?" asked Kate again.

Again, Will lifted her chin with his finger and whispered softly, "You look perfect," and Kate smiled. She did look perfect- the dress was exactly the right shade of cream, and the pearl necklace matched beautifully. Her shiny hair was up in a neat bun, and she didn't look one bit like a tired new mother. Another servant came up to her, bowing at both of them. "Here is your speech, Your Majesty, it will also be on the autocue," he turned to Will, "You will stand here, Your Majesty," he motioned behind the large camera "And we start in two minutes. Your Majesty," he turned again to Kate, "Please take your seat."

Kate sat down in a very stiff chair. The studio was an official room with pictures of Will on the wall and papers neatly scattered to her right and behind.

Kate breathed, smiled, focused on the autocue and watched as the servant counted down to one.

"Good evening, Britain. As you all know, I was due to be crowned Queen today, along with my husband, the King. However, I went into labour a few days early. I was taken to St Mary's Hospital, where I gave birth to my daughter," she took a deep breath and braced herself, "Diana. Her full name is Diana Elizabeth Anne Rose. Elizabeth, after a wonderful Queen from whom we can take many excellent lessons. Anne, after a fine horsewoman, volunteer, and charitable soul. And Rose, because she is the most beautiful child any mother or father could ask for. And, of course, Diana, for a beautiful woman, a kind patron of many charities, but most of all, the King's mother."

Will's eyes filled with tears. He walked away, towards the nanny, carrying the almost silent Diana. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"No, your Majesty! The speech isn't over!"

Will just took Diana and sighed. "Tell her Majesty I'm where she'd expect me to be."

Will sat down on the edge of the fountain. The sky was grey and dark, and London was lit with an orange glow. "This is your grandmother's memorial fountain, Diana. She was called Diana, too. She was beautiful."

Diana looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He looked out to the sweep of the fountain, the water pooling in the middle where he sat, shoes by his side, bare feet swishing. "She was wonderful."

"Tell me about her," said a familiar voice. Kate sat down beside them and gave Will a You-Know-Kensington-Gardens-Was-A-Lovely-Gesture-And-Very-Poignant-But-You-Left-Me-In-The-Middle-Of-A-Speech look.

Will looked out to the trees. "She was a lovely woman. A great mother. When I was six, she hid all my birthday presents around the house. And she told Harry to lead me round saying if I was colder and hotter. When I was thirteen, she let me drink my first glass of champagne. I went to lunch with her a few weeks later and I famously asked for a glass of wine. She said to me, 'William, you know you do not drink alcohol'. And I replied 'You know, mummy, that I do'. And when I was seven, Harry was feeling sad because he'd just found out that he wouldn't be able to go to Ludgrove with me. So mama bought him the uniform and I showed him all my things, and explained that he'd go when he was seven, and I'd still be there to show him the ropes. When I was ten, she and dad started to fight, so I'd take Harry up to the playroom and cuddle him and tell him stories. And then I'd put him to bed and read him a story, then go to the bathroom door, where mama would have locked herself, and talk to her and tell her how everything was fine and she was still the Princess of Wales, and she'd come out and pretend she hadn't been crying, and I'd follow her to bed, and say at the door, 'Mama, I love you'. And when she..." he trailed off, but Kate nodded, "Grandma came into our room, Harry and I, and told us we were very brave, and admitted that she actually was rather fond of mama."

He broke down in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapping

The car turned another corner and Kate was pressed into Will. He took her arm. "How do you feel?" he said.

"The adrenaline's catching up with me. I was scared the crown would slip off!"

The coronation had gone ahead a month or so after Diana's birth. Now, Will and Kate were driving back to Buckingham Palace, newly crowned King and Queen, waving to the adoring crowds. They turned one more corner and came through the gates...

Another car screeched to a halt in front of them. A tall man in all in black except his red balaclava got out of the car and held up a gun. The next minute passed in a second. The man ran towards the car, the bodyguards on all sides ran towards him, and Will froze. Then, the man got into the car, thrust the gun at Will's head and pulled him out, leading him into the car and driving away, long before the bodyguards could process what was going on. Kate blinked. Will was gone.

Will was gone.

"Pippa! Come over, now!"

Her sister on the other end sighed. "OK, OK. I'm coming. I'll be a couple of hours though, me and mum have only just set off from Leeds." She hung up. Kate lay back on the bed.

Then, on a whim, she opened the wardrobe door. She unhooked one of Will's shirts and pressed it to her nose, taking in his smell- a mixture of the trademark Buckingham Palace dust, aftershave and shampoo. She pushed further and further back, not knowing- or caring- what she was looking for.

Until she found it.

It was a small Moleskine notebook, bound with an elastic band, with a peeling label on the front reading 'Prince William of Wales' Diary'. She opened it and began to read.

_21__st__ June, 1990_

_My birthday. Harry got to blow out the candles on my cake. But I got a football- and the first game with dad. Mama looked on with Harry. Ha ha ha! _

_23__rd__ June, 1990_

_Mama and Harry and I made a cake, and we were decorating it- well, mama and I, Harry was eating the Jelly Tots. He is quite annoying, but sweet, too. _

She skipped on a few pages.

_7__th__ September, 1995_

_First day of Big School. Eton is very, very, very big and I'm very scared. There was an older boy showing us round, and his friend pushed me over into the mud. He said I was going to be a 'crap king' and that I should give him all my money. I told him I was a gentleman and I didn't carry cash, to which he kicked me and told me I was an idiot._

_I'm so lonely..._

Kate flipped forward.

_1__st__ September 1997_

_I am never going to live the same way ever again...I am so very, very, very lonely. Harry has been hiding about the house._

_I'm so sad..._

Just then, Pippa came in. "Kate. Oh, Kate!"

Kate was holding the diary like it was the very first Bible, and burst into tears.


End file.
